


Nicotina

by yunnmello



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/pseuds/yunnmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La nicotina viajando a través de sus vías respiratorias, sin causar placer alguno en su interior. "Mello..." susurra con sutileza, sin saber que en unos minutos tomaría una decisión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cydalima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/gifts).



> Dije que le haría un regalo de cumpleaños a Mello (atrasadísimo) pero aquí esta. Te adoro mi Mello *3*.

Una habitación vacía, llena de humo. Un sonido electrónico continuo.

Un suspiro melancólico.

No logra concentrarse; deja caer la consola de videojuegos en un costado. Se recuesta bruscamente en esa cama y mira ese gris techo, sus ojos completamente abiertos, lamentándose en silencio.

¿Dónde estará en estos momentos?

Vira la cabeza a la derecha, observando con melancolía ese rincón de la habitación abandonada, esperanzada en volver a ser usada por su dueño; en volver a tener ese característico olor a chocolate gracias a los residuos de cacao sobre esa colcha roja, reservas debajo de las sábanas, debajo de la almohada.

\- Mello... –susurra con un nudo en la garganta.

Se irgue parcialmente y saca de sus pantalones azules un par de cigarrillos junto a un encendedor. Prende el primero y se deja caer de espaldas, sus ojos vidriosos adornando un rostro taciturno.

Se lleva el cigarro a su boca e inhala con fuerza; el tabaco viajando a través de sus vías respiratorias, relajando su interior. Intentando alejar su pesar con el placer de la nicotina, sin obtener resultado alguno más que una desagradable tos.

Exhala el humo con tristeza, heladas gotas de agua escurriendo a través de sus mejillas. Su mente ya viaja a través del tiempo, remontándose a esos lejanos días en que ambos se entregaban al vicio sin descanso, disminuyendo ligeramente esa fascinación hacia el fuego al prender uno de esos cigarrillos prohibidos como el sentimiento que el pelirrojo guardaba en su interior.

Pero hoy… Mello no está junto a él. Su existencia ya es incierta para el otro, incluso duda si aún sigue vivo.

Desea irse, volar con él. Quiere acompañarlo en ese camino lleno de oscuridad. Debe buscarlo, necesita estar ahí, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo. Amándolo en silencio. Ya que, desde que partió, el mundo de Matt se destrozó. Porque todo se volvió más tedioso, más gris, más miserable. Porque se ha quedado sin su luz.

Nuevamente sus pulmones se llenan de ese humo maldito, causando por fin placer en su interior. Solo así puede evocar su recuerdo, puede hacer memoria de sus encuentros.

Podría odiarlo por dejarlo atrás, por abandonarlo en esa sombría edificación, por dejarle solo. Pero no es capaz de odiar, no es capaz de ser indiferente a él.

Porque lo ama.

Se levanta con precipitación, tirando el cigarrillo en la alfombra. Coge sus lentes y una chamarra, mientras se anuda las botas. Se dirige a la ventana, decide escapar.

Debe encontrarlo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Mello.

Se avienta con agilidad y escapa corriendo a través del patio central. **  
**


End file.
